bigbrotherukfandomcom-20200213-history
Big Brother 17
| image = Big Brother 17 HQ eye.jpg | presenter = Emma Willis | channel = Channel 5 (UK) TV3 (Ireland) | run = 7 June 2016 — 26 July 2016 | days = 50 | housemates = 12 | winner = Jason Burrill | runner up = Hughie Maughan | previous = Big Brother 16 | next = Big Brother 18 }} , also known as Big Brother 2016 was the seventeenth series of the British reality television series Big Brother. The series launched on June 7, 2016 on Channel 5 in the United Kingdom and TV3 in Ireland. This was the first series to feature two separate houses. This years prize fund was reduced to £70,000, after Jason Burrill claimed £20,000 from the prize fund during the Day 36 annihilation task. Jackson Blyton and Alex Cannon also received £5,000 each from the prize fund during another annihilation week task. The series was won by Jason Burrill, which caused controversy after some viewers claimed that runner-up Hughie Maughan was "robbed". Production House extension On February 2, 2016, a planning application to Hertsmere Borough Council first revealed that Endemol had applied to build a new extension to the house, which would be its biggest renovation to the house since it was built in 2002. The documents teased a second house with another garden, as well as a new exterior set and interview studio. The old eviction set and eye studio were both demolished following the conclusion of Celebrity Big Brother 17. It was later announced on March 18, 2016, that permission had been granted with no objection. The new outdoor set was smaller than before, holding a capacity of just 200 compared to 470 beforehand. Eye logo The official eye logo for the series was released with a 3-second teaser advert airing on Channel 5 on May 17, 2016. It was then posted online by presenters Willis and Clark-Neal. The eye is split, with black on one side and white on the other with shattered, coloured glass separating them down the middle. Departures On March 9, 2016, it was announced that Big Brother showrunner and Initial managing director Nick Samwell-Smith was to depart from the company in May. He was later succeeded by then-Initial creative director Mirella Breda. On May 20, 2016, it was announced that Shannon Delwiche, an executive producer, was to depart and be replaced by Rebecca Kenney-Smith, having previously been Big Brother's series editor in 2015. It was also announced that Susy Price, co-creative director of Celebrity Big Brother 17 and member of the senior production team since 2011, was also to depart, leaving Katy Manley as the sole creative director. Teasers On May 20, 2016, a 20-second teaser aired on Channel 5 featuring both Emma Willis and Rylan Clark-Neal, also teasing that "the game is changing". First promotional pictures were also released on the same day. On May 26, 2016, an extended 30-second teaser of the original teaser was aired. The teaser featured Willis and Clark-Neal, teasing "The game is changing", "Nothing is as it seems" and "Get ready for an unseen force". An alternate teaser was broadcasted on TV3 in Ireland, where the screen appeared to glitch until the eye appeared. Housemates On June 1, 2016, it was confirmed that the series would include two houses with an official statement from Channel 5 saying: "The Housemates live in the Big Brother house but they will have no idea of the dark and ominous force that is only metres away." In the Other House, The Others will be conspiring to target and take down the Housemates as they attempt to steal their place in the Big Brother House; and secure a chance of winning the £100,000 prize fund. Neither the Housemates nor The Others are aware that some of them are already connected to each other. Twelve housemates entered the Main House on Day 1, whilst 6 entered the Other House collectively known as The Others. The two houses later merged on Day 13. * Emma and Victoria were classified as one housemate until Victoria decided to leave on Day 5, after this Emma was classified as an individual housemate. Main House and The Other House *On Day 1, Alex, Andy, Chelsea, Emma & Victoria, Evelyn, Georgina, Jackson, Jason, Lateysha, Laura, Marco and Sam moved into the Main House, whilst Andrew, Charlie, Hughie, Jayne, Natalie and Ryan moved into the Other House. *On Day 4, Alex and Jackson were chosen by The Others to evict, however this eviction was fake and they actually moved into the Other House. The public then voted for Andrew and Ryan to move into the Main House to complete a secret mission for The Others. If they passed their secret mission, they would be awarded full Housemate status. *On Day 7, Andrew was ejected from the series. *On Day 8, following the conclusion of the first shopping task, The Others were asked to choose which housemate they believed to be the biggest horror. They chose Chelsea, and as a result he lost housemate status and moved to the Other House. *On Day 9, Ryan failed his secret mission to get Laura nominated for eviction. He therefore returned to the Other House. *On Day 13, the two Houses merged together after two days of competing against each other. The Main House won the task and were granted with immunity. *On Day 17, the Other House was used as a place for the Housemates to evacuate to following the Main House flooding. Tasks Nominations table Trivia *As of 2016, the 17th series was the shortest ever series of Big Brother UK, with there only being a total of 50 days. *At the age of 45, Jason Burrill is the oldest winner in the shows sixteen-year history.